Controversy Creates Cash
by SweetGA07
Summary: It's in her blood, it's where she belongs right?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you serious?" Mallory said looking at her friend with a bright grin. "When did this happen? I can't believe this! Your going to be my sister for real this time! So explain how he did it!" She added as she looked at the engagement ring.

"I can't believe I'm engaged!" Jennifer said looking at her with a grin. "I wasn't expecting it at all! We were sitting there in my apartment watching a movie and I said I had to go to the bathroom I had to pee and when I was done I walked back into the living room he was no where to be found. So I walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper that said go into your bedroom." She added.

Mallory watched with starry eyes as the story was being told with a smile.

"So I walked into my room and saw him in the middle of the floor on one door with the words Will you marry me in rose peddles. He told me not to go into my room when we got home from getting the movie. I put the pieces together and when he asked me out loud I couldn't help but to scream and smile. I told him yes of course." Jennifer said with a smile.

Mallory made a awe face and hugged Jennifer.

"Who knew Garrett was a romantic." replied Mallory with a laugh. "We know he didn't get that from our dad." She added.

Jennifer laughed at the comment and looked down at her left hand with a bright smile on her face.

"I can't believe it though! I am engaged to be married!" Jennifer said with a giggle. "I never thought in a million years it would happen but it has! I am so happy." She added.

"I can see that Jen." replied Mallory laughing. "We need to get you away from the caffeine or something. Calm down! Well what the hell go a head go be hyper but please don't scare the other humans." She added.

Jennifer gave her best friend a fake glare only to laugh once more. Mallory shook her head with a smile as the door opened to her apartment to show Garrett walking through the door.

"Baby!" shouted Jennifer as she ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Garrett." Mallory said waving at her brother as her friend attached her lips to his only for her to get a wave. "Got to love PDA." She added.

She shook her head as she got up from her couch and walked into the kitchen with both Garrett and Jennifer close behind her.

"I love you Garrett for making her my sister for real but please don't make her this happy again, I think she scared my little old neighbor when she came to my house at six in the morning bang on my door as if somebody was dead." Mallory said turning around as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Jennifer shot her a look as Garrett laughed at the comment.

"Ok Sis, I'll try not to do it again." replied Garrett as Mallory nodded. "But I can't promise it because we both know that she can't wait to tell people certain things." She added.

"True, very true she told me when you guys first had sex." Mallory said but quickly putting her hand over her mouth as her brother looked at her with a raised eye brow. "I mean she told me that you guys did it but she didn't give me any details." She added nodding.

Garrett just nodded at her with a small smile on his face.

"Yea ok, sure I don't believe that but don't want to know." replied Garrett. "Oh yes before I forget, this week dad wants you to come with on the road. He says you need a break from your every day life." He added.

Mallory shook her had and gave a smile.

"Tell our lovely dad that I can't just up and take off within a few days notice. I have to inform my boss." Mallory said as she put her cup down on the counter.

"Bitch please, your the boss." Jennifer said with a laugh. "You own your own business. So you can pretty much leave when you want to." She added.

Mallory just looked at the couple in front of her as they were stealing kisses from each other and smiling. She quickly looked down before they could notice her looking at them.

"I am sure I can get Adam to cover for a few weeks." Mallory said looking at the paper in front of her.

"Great, I won't have to be the only girl with a bunch of sweaty boys." Jennifer said as Mallory looked up. "Your dad offered for me to go as well. I was like mm being on the road with my fiancee or being stuck here. I jumped at the chance." She added.

Mallory nodded at her.

"So when do we leave?" Mallory asked looking at Garrett.

"In about five hours." Garrett said as Mallory looked at him with wide eyes.

Without another word she ran to her bedroom slamming the door. Jennifer laughed a little bit and looked at her new fiancee.

"Why don't we let her get ready and you can take me back to your place and you can have your way with me?" Jennifer said as a smile spread across Garrett's face.

Just like his sister a few seconds before, Garrett walked towards the door holding onto Jennifer's hand with a tight grip pulling her with him.

"We will be back in a couple of hours!" shouted Jennifer as the door was opened.

"Lock the door!" shouted Mallory laughing a little bit. "Don't fuck in the hallway like last time!" She added.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" shouted Garrett. "WE WERE DRUNK AND HORNY! AND YOUNG!" He added.

Jennifer busted out laughing as she shut the door to the apartment. Mallory shook her head at her brother and friend's response as they walked out of the apartment.

"First thing is first got to call Adam." Mallory said grabbing her cellphone from her dresser.

After scanning through the phone for a few seconds she hit the send button and quickly put it on speaker as she ran to her closet and pulled out her rolling suitcase.

"Hello?"

"Adam, it's Mallory. I need a huge favor from you."

She threw the suitcase on the bed as Adam was listening.

"Ok, whats the favor? By the way what are you doing? You sound like your throwing things out of your window." He asked.

Mallory let out a small chuckle.

"Currently, I am running around like a chicken with my head cut off. My father wants me to go with him on the road for a few weeks. Which leads me to my favor I need." Mallory said as she threw some clothes on her bed. "I was wondering if you could handle things around the shop for me for a few weeks while I'm gone." She added.

"Sure, that's fine I don't mind doing that." Adam said as Mallory grinned. "Does that mean I get your pay?" He added with a laugh.

Mallory laughed a little bit as she turned around.

"How about I give you a pay raise for the weeks I'm gone." Mallory said straightening up as she looked around her room. "But I need you to make sure the sales are up and you need to make sure that everything gets handled at the restaurant. Because the last time when I left Amy in charge the place almost went up in flames." She added.

"That is a deal, but I got one more question." Adam said as Mallory looked at her phone. "We have that big event coming up in about three weeks. Are you going to be back by then? Or am I going to have to take care of that one?" He added.

Mallory made a noise as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Mm I am not sure if I will be back but I will handle most of the things that needs to be done. You know how to make sure things get paid and everything. I might show up just to see how things are running and see if it's smooth. Also please don't invite Amy because the last time I caught her trying to fuck somebody in the closet." Mallory said nodding to her self. "Is that cool?" She added.

Adam laughed at the comment.

"Sure that is fine with me, so go get ready and remember if you see any hot looking single girls give them my number."Adam said with a small laugh.

Mallory stood up and walked over to her dresser once more.

"They are all tranny and sluts." replied Mallory putting her underwear into the bottom of her suitcase.

"Hey sluts are fun they need some love too." Adam replied.

Mallory shook her head and picked up her phone.

"Bye Adam." Mallory said as she clicked end on her cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**My first authors note didn't appear but I am making sure this one will. I wanted to say before this is a bit out of a route for me! I am hoping that you guys like it. I only own Mallory and Jennifer that's it. I hope you guys enjoy this one. The first chapter I do own Adam and Amy the ones that were mentioned but other than that I don't. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I like writing it. So read and Review please! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks Garrett." Mallory said as her older brother grabbed her suit case. "I knew I helped raise you right." She added.<p>

"I'm older than you." replied Garrett as they walked down the stairs of her apartment complex.

Mallory smiled as she saw Jennifer waiting at the door.

"Well, I am a woman and we do know how to manage things." Mallory said as her older brother laughed. "Besides your older than me by only almost two years." She added.

Garrett put her bag into the truck after he rearranged Jennifer's bags.

"It's ok now I don't have to raise you anymore." Mallory said as her brother shot her a look. "When you get married, it will be Jennifer's job." She added laughing.

"Greaat." Jennifer said laughing a little a bit.

Garrett shook his head as he got into the driver seat as the girls quickly got in. Mallory smiled from the back as Jennifer sat in the front beside her brother.

"I have got to ask this question." Mallory said looking at Garrett. "Why does Dad want me to come on the road? He never has wanted me to do that before." She added.

"He misses you Mal." Garrett replied as he started the car. "I am sure he will explain it or something if you ask him." He added.

Mallory nodded at him as she sat back against the seat and stared out of the window.

"How are you and Matt doing?" Garrett asked causing his sister to cut a real glare and Jennifer to shake her head.

"Let's just say that Matt and I are no longer together because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants." Mallory said with a hiss. "I hope he gets chlamydia or another STD I can't think of." She added.

Garrett quickly tried to change the subject so he wouldn't have a cranky sister on his hands.

"Just think there are plenty of hot guys to look at when we get to the show." Jennifer said as Garrett glared at her. "What? She isn't a baby anymore. You got to let her grow up." Shea dded.

Mallory just shook her head with a smile at the look her brother was giving his new fiancee.

"Give up Jen, he is my dad's son they are always over protective." replied Mallory touching Jennifer's shoulder. "For my senior prom, my dad told my date that if he didn't bring me home by two at night he knew all the cops and a few wrestlers who would be willing to make a extra three hundred dollars a piece. The guy brought me home at ten!" She added.

Jennifer busted out laughing at the comment.

"Don't worry I'm your dad will look at you as a adult now that your 25." Jennifer said as Mallory rolled her eyes and Garrett laughed.

Mallory shook her head as she watched the cars pass by on the long strip of hallway that was leading towards the airport.

"Keep thinking that Jennifer." Mallory said with a grin. "I'm always no matter what happens. I could be 30 something with a kid and I'll still be the darling blonde hair browned eyed baby." She added.

Garrett nodded in agreement with the comment as Jennifer shook her head as they pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"This is going to be a lovely flight." Mallory said with a nod as she got out of the car. "I hate flying." She added.

"Do you want big brother to hold your hand and tell you it's ok pumpkin?" Garrett asked in a mocking baby tone.

Mallory grinned a little bit and turned to face her brother.

"Oh but brother I thought you were the one who crawled in daddy's lap and cried because of the flight being rough." Mallory said with a grin as Garrett went from smiling to have a blank face. "It's ok darling, baby sister is here to make sure there is no boo boos on this trip." She added pinching his cheek as she grabbed her suit case.

Jennifer busted out laughing as Mallory stood there with a straight face staring at her brother. Garret shook his head pointing his finger at her.

"You are evil." Garrett said.

"I'm a Bischoff what do you expect?" replied Mallory with a smile. "Come on let's go before we are late." She added.

Garrett shook his head as he locked his car and followed the two women into the airport. After quickly going through the metal detectors and putting their bags on the belt they walked over to the plastic orange chairs.

"Yay only a twenty minute wait." Mallory said with a grin. "It will be a smooth flight and I see dad and ask him questions." She added.

"Maybe he wants you to do wrestling." Garrett said as Mallory looked at him with a glare. "What? You trained since you could walk with the guys who came over Mal, It's in your blood you can't deny it forever." He added.

Jennifer watched as Mallory's mood quickly went from being ok with what was going on to being sour.

"Look Garrett, just because you are doing this for a living does mean I have the option." Mallory said as he looked. "I told dad when I was eighteen I wanted to do it for a living, you know what he told me? He told me that it was a sport where I could get hurt and he didn't want that. I would have loved to do it when I was eighteen. I'm twenty-five Garrett with my own business and not I'm interested in being a puppet actor in front of a camera crew for some fans to see when they feel the need to have some entertainment!" She added.

Garrett shut up quickly as Jennifer touched Mallory's arm causing her to jump.

"I'm going for a quick walk."

Mallory quickly got up from her chair and walked away from the couple. Jennifer kicked his knee before getting up and following Mallory.

"You know he is just wanting his baby sister around so he can keep a eye on her." Jennifer said as she caught up her.

"Yea ok." Mallory said looking at her. "Jennifer you've been with my brother for almost three years but I've had him my whole life. You showed up in our life when I was ten and never left. I love you but you don't him like I do." She added shaking her head.

Jennifer watched as Mallory walked over to the airport bar and sat down in one of the empty chairs. Looking back at Garrett she nodded towards the bar and he nodded back. Walking in slowly Jennifer sat down in front of Mallory.

"Before you go jumping into assuming things Mal, you might want to figure out why your dad wants you there and why he told you growing up he didn't want you to do the sport." Jennifer said as Mallory nodded at the bartender who quickly handed one of the girls a bottle of beer. "You can't finish that in twenty minutes." She added.

"Watch me."

Jennifer watched as Mallory took a long swig of the beer kind of winching as it went down.

"Look Mal, all I'm saying is please you need a break from your life. Enjoy the journey alright." Jennifer said standing up. "But on a real serious damn note you need to get laid because you getting damn cranky over bullshit is getting fucking old quick." She added.

Before Mallory could reply, Jennifer walked off leaving the young woman to soak in the words that were just said. Jennifer sat down beside Garrett and kissed his lips gently and put her head on his shoulder.

"Promise me something." Jennifer said as looked at her ring on her finger. "I want you to always be there for your sister no matter what." She added.

"She is my baby sister baby, I will always be there for her." Garrett said as he looked at his fiancee with a curious look. "Why would you ask that of me?" He added.

Jennifer took a deep breath and gave him a small smile.

"I know she is hard to handle but I just wanted you to do it for me." Jennifer said as Garrett nodded his head.

"Thank you." Jennifer said as the flight was called over the loud speakers.

Mallory walked out of the bar and over to the couple as they waited on her.

"Did you finish it?" Jennifer asked as Mallory nodded. "Yep she is learning after me. She drunk a Corona." She added.

Garrett raised an eye brow as his sister walked over to where the plane was boarding. Jennifer laughed as she followed in suit of the siblings. Mallory sat down in her seat and looked out the window at the people going around on slow carts. Closing her eyes for a second she felt somebody sit down beside her.

"Jen I was wondering If yo." Mallory said as she turned her head only to be cut off mid sentence. "What in the hell are you doing here?" She added.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another lovely chapter! At least I think so! Lol. I only own Jennifer and Mallory thats it! Somebody please let me know how it is! I hope you guys like it! Read and Review. Read and Enjoy! Thanks! Have a great night!**

* * *

><p>"Change seats now!" Mallory said standing up to see Jennifer and Garrett seating across from her. "Now!" She added.<p>

Rob shook his head as Mallory glared at him.

"Can't we have a peaceful flight without you being so demanding?" Rob asked looking at her with a somber look.

"Oh shut up Mr. Terry." Mallory said with a hiss. "If I had known you were on this flight I'd never step foot on it." She added.

Rob Terry shook his head at the woman beside him as Garrett looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

"What is going on?" Garrett asked causing Jennifer to look up. "Did I miss something?" She added.

"You missed a lot." replied Jennifer looking at him. "Don't try to understand it I beg." She added.

Mallory glared at Rob for a few seconds before looking over at the couple who were still sitting in their seats.

"One of you change with me!" Mallory said almost shouting it this time.

"Nope." Jennifer said looking at her with a grin. "I want to spend time with my new fiancee before he goes back to work and barely has time to spend with me. I'll be stuck with you so no. Stay in the seat and ignore him." She added.

Raising an eyebrow Mallory looked at her then at Rob who was now looking at a magazine.

"How can I ignore that?" Mallory asked in a whisper. "Big guy muscles! Hard to ignore." She added.

"Well pretend he is uh Matt and try not to kill him before we land." Jennifer said as Mallory walked back over to her seat.

Garrett shook his head as Jennifer smiled.

"Don't worry darling, your baby had a wild spurt the last time she was with your father and well honestly screwed a lot of people." Jennifer said as Mallory's head leaned forward with a glare. "I'm just being honest, shut up." She added.

Mallory shook her head as Rob looked at her through his sunglasses.

"You hate me so much because why?" Rob asked as Mallory turned her attention out the window as people were still boarding the plane. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who told me that it was ok if I slept with somebody else." He added.

Remaining silent she just kept her attention to the window hoping that this flight would be quick and painless for her. Rob shook his head as Garrett watched his sister from across the aisle. Jennifer looked up at him for a second then touched his arm.

"I know this is going to sound mean, stop fighting her battles." Jennifer said looking at him. "She is a grown woman. But she will be ok, Rob won't hurt her." She added.

"How do I know that?" Garrett asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jennifer looked back over the two people across the aisle with a small smile.

"Because my brother won't hurt her." Jennifer said looking at Garrett. "He is a big softy up under all that." She added.

Garrett studied her for a second then looked at Rob.

"You are his baby sister? What else don't I know?" Garrett said with a laugh.

"I told you he was my brother before I said I have a brother named Robby but I only get to call him that." Jennifer said with a small laugh. "But seriously, he won't do it like physically or on purpose." She added.

After another ten minutes the seat belt light came on and Mallory sighed.

"Still hate flying?" Rob asked as Mallory only nodded not speaking a word. "Don't worry big rob won't let nothing happen to you." he added hoping to get a response out of her.

"Shut up." Mallory said trying to hide the smile that she wanted to let happen. "I've got some work to do." She added pulling out her laptop.

Rob shook his head and went back to looking at his magazine.

"Please remain in your seats everybody we are taking off."

Jennifer grabbed a hold of Garrett's hand and gave him a bright grin.

"It's ok darling, I promise I won't let you have any boo boos on this flight." Jennifer said causing Mallory to bust out laughing and Garret to scow.

Rob shook his head as Jennifer kissed Garret's cheek.

"I promise to make it up to you."

Garret just shook his head as he turned his attention to the magazine he was holding. Jennifer let a kinda of a sneaky grin go across her face.

"Why don't you and I do something kinda of naughty?" Jennifer asked in a whisper into Garrett's ear catching his attention. "Why don't we have a little fun." She added.

Garrett let a small spread across his face nodding at her. Jennifer sat back in her seat and smiled ahead as the cab was getting quiet. Mallory looked at the paperwork in front of her trying to keep her attention on it instead of the man next to her that smelt really good. Shaking the thought from her head she started reading the paper work.

"Come on Garrett honey, I need you to help me with my dress I need to pee." Jennifer said after the seat belt light went off.

The comment caused both Rob and Mallory to look up.

"Ok honey sure thing." Garrett said closing the magazine.

Both of them quickly got up and waved at Rob and Mallory.

"Have fun joining the mile high club." Rob said looking at his baby sister. "I hear it's fun." He added.

Mallory hit his arm as the two of them walked away before anybody else was to start asking questions.

"What?" Rob asked shrugging his shoulders.

"You've joined the mile high club several times with several different people shut up." Mallory said shaking her head.

He grinned a little bit and leaned over.

"And one of those occasions was with you if I remember correctly about four times." Rob said as Mallory looked straight a head trying to remain unfazed.

Mallory shook her head and kept looking at her paperwork in front of her. Rob shook his head and quickly grabbed a hold of her chin causing her to roughly turn her head and look at him.

"What?" Mallory said looking at him.

Before she could say anything else or do something he quickly kissed her lips causing her to stir for a few seconds but stop kissing back for a few seconds. Before Rob had a chance to break the kiss Mallory suddenly started pushing at his chest but it did nothing. Within a matter of seconds Rob felt his something grab his shirt and snatched him away from Mallory causing her to start breathing heavy.

"It appears to me bud that she doesn't want you to be kissing her."

"James stay out of this man, this has nothing to do with you." Rob said looking up at his coworker.

Jame ran his hand over his beard and nodded a little bit.

"Well the pushing she was trying to do seemed made me assume that." replied James looking at him. "Go seat in my seat and cool off." He added.

Mallory watched the two men and some what in shock that Rob did what he was told. James sat down slowly by Mallory who stared at him.

"Sorry ma'am but sometimes a country boy has to step up play hero." James said with a nod.

"Cut the act James." Mallory said with a small laugh. "You wanted to sit by me if that was the case, all you had to do was ask." She added.

James laughed a little bit and nodded.

"Thank you by the way." Mallory said kissing his cheek. "I owe you one because I didn't want to sit beside him." She added.

"Any time, Any time darling." James said giving her a wink. "Now do your thing and I'm going to find me some hot stewardess and get me a nice cold beer." He added.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you guys. I am enjoying this story so far. So please review and let me know what you think! I only own Mallory and Jennifer that's it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thank you god." Mallory said as she walked out of the terminal with Jennifer close behind her. "Thank the lord I don't have to hear moaning anymore." She added shaking her head.<p>

Jennifer shot her a look as they walked over to baggage claim. Jennifer grabbed hers while Garrett grabbed his. Mallory stood there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Oh my god now I got to go file a damn report." Mallory said in a whiny voice. "Fuck my life, I have my carry on, but my other clothes are lost somewhere!" She added.

James laughed as he walked by his friend.

"I'm sure I've got some clothes that you left at my place." Rob said causing Mallory to stiffen up. "I can bring them to the hotel or send them via my lovely sister." He added.

"Those things are old I don't even know I can wear them anymore." Mallory said looking at him. "I'll go report the claim and I'll go buy some. James will take me." She added.

James looked up at the sound of his name.

"I will?"

Mallory nodded as he stood there.

"Ok." Rob said grabbing his bags and walking away.

Jennifer looked at Mallory for a few seconds and shaking her head.

"Stop being a bitch to him Mal, he hasn't done anything to deserve what your doing now." Jennifer said looking at her. "He is just trying to be helpful god. James bring her to the hotel when she is done with what ever." She added.

James nodded at her as Garrett walked off with Jennifer in front of him. Mallory shook her head as she walked over to the desk to report her bag being missing.

"I like how I get told I'm doing stuff." James said as Mallory sat down with a clip board.

"Me too don't you." Mallory said with a small laugh. "But seriously, I'm sorry for saying that without thinking. But would you please take me to get some clothes? I'll make it worth it." She added.

James eyed her for a few seconds.

"What are you going to do? Try on the clothes and walk out and model them from this Tennessee redneck?" James asked as Mallory put the pen down.

"I'll do you even one better." Mallory said turning to face him and putting her finger on his chest letting it run down his shirt.

James stared at her waiting on her answer.

"I'll buy you a cold beer." Mallory said with a grin.

"Speaking my language baby!" James said shaking his body. "Why couldn't I have found you first? I would have took you to Tennessee with me and married you in a shot gun wedding or something. You are hot, you drink beer, and you love to shoot bullshit! Your perfect!" He added.

Mallory shook her head with a smile as she started to fill out the paperwork in front of her.

"Because if you were to marry me, you'd have to figure out how much of a freak I am." Mallory said as she stood up.

Before she could react James pulled her down into his lap causing her smile.

"I like them feisty and kinky." James said as Mallory smiled.

She laughed as she stood up and turned the paperwork into the lady at the desk.

"You and your boyfriend are so cute together."

Mallory smiled at her.

"Oh he isn't my boyfriend, he is married to another woman but I'm his fuck buddy." Mallory said with a wink leaving the woman with a wide mouth.

James looked at her with a raised eye brow as they walked away with Mallory grabbing his free hand as he held his bag with the other.

"You told that poor woman I was your fuck buddy didn't you?" James asked causing Mallory to giggle. "You are evil." He added.

"Who? Me? Never." Mallory said with a grin. "Let's go buy me some clothes and after that we can go get some beers." She added.

James nodded at her as they walked out of the airport almost maybe three hours later. Mallory shook her head as James pulled up in the rental vehicle which was a truck.

"Tell your wife to watch out, I might just try to steal you for my self." Mallory said with a smile.

"Since I am the fuck buddy, am I ever going to ever get you to test drive you?" James asked as Mallory put her carry on bag behind the seat.

Mallory jumped into the truck and slammed the door. Grinning brightly she leaned over and kissed James on the lips deeply catching him off guard. Mallory pulled away and wiped the sides of her mouth and put her seat belt on.

"There you've tested drove Mallory Bischoff."

James sat in the driver seat trying to regain himself and get this attention on what he was to be doing. Mallory busted out laughing as she covered her face with her hands.

"I am sorry James." Mallory said looking at him. "I promise I won't tell your wife." She added.

"It's ok, we aren't on speaking terms at the moment." James said as he pulled into the street. "She thinks I drank too much." He added.

Mallory looked at him as he started to talk about the problems between him and his newly wed wife.

"For newly weds, yall got a lot of problems." Mallory said as James nodded. "Not meaning to sound like a rude bitch but it sounds like it." She added.

James shrugged his shoulders as he drove down the busy highway. Mallory stared out the window and sighed.

"Mal, just know that the make up sex is well worth it." James said causing Mallory to laugh. "No let me tell you, the fighting might be horrible but the make up sex? Lordy mercy woman it's beyond believe. It's great. Just wait til you get married and fight and see for your self." He added.

"I highly doubt I'll get married anytime soon James, nobody will want to marry me. Hell nobody wants to date the boss daughter to start with." Mallory said as he shook his head. "What? I dated one guy for almost two years then I told him who my dad was and he dropped me like a hot potato. It was like he found out I was the daughter of Vince Russo or something." She added.

James busted out laughing at the comment.

"Ok don't compare your dad to Vince Russo alright? He has way better ideas then some idiot who came up with three count a wrestling boy band." James said causing Mallory to nod. "But seriously though, don't worry one guy will come into your life and I have a feeling he already there." He added.

Mallory quickly stopped laughing and glared.

"He is nothing to me." Mallory said shaking her head. "He wanted to fuck other people and then try to fuck me I don't think so." She added.

"I know what you said to him and I figured it was a test." James said hitting the steering wheel. "But any man in their right mind will do what he did. Given the chance to date somebody and go fuck another girl? That's like a gift! But he was a idiot and didn't realize it." He added.

Mallory just shook her head as she watched the cars pass by the truck.

"Here we are my pretend fuck buddy, the mall!" James said as he quickly pulled into the mall parking lot almost throwing Mallory into his lap. "My bad, didn't realize I was going that fast." He added.

"Uh huh sure."

James laughed as Mallory got situated again and shook her head clear.

"If you keep things up no beer for you." Mallory said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"I shall remain your humble servant madam." James said as put the car in park and turned it off.


End file.
